La Batalla Del Universo
by ReetrO'Army
Summary: Esta es un fanfic que se me ocurrio mientras dormia XD lo pense y bueno aqui esta para quienes lo quieren leer. ¡Dejen Reviews!


**_"La Gran Batalla de Sailor Moon, las Sailors Scouts y las Sailors StarsLights"_**

**Este es un fanfic que se me ocurrio cuando dormia espero que les guste, todos los personajes son de Naokoto Takeuchi y Toei Animation.**

**Serena: Bunny, Usagi**

**Amy:**

**Rey: Raye**

**Mina: Minako**

**Lita: Makoto.**

Era un maravilloso día de primavera todos estaban reunidos en el parque, sentados en el verde pasto admirando el paisaje que los redeaba, aunque las parejas no faltaban, a Seiya le encantaba estar con Serena desde que regresó despúes de derrotar a Galaxia, Yaten tampoco perdia la oportunidad, se había echo más que amigos con Mina, la cual disfruta mucho el estar con un famoso y a veces presumirlo, Taiki pensó que jamás encontraria a su media naranja, hasta que aparecio la dulce Amy, todas las tardes se sentaban a la sombra debajo de un árbol leyendo poemas, a Rey le iba mejor que nunca con su abuelo y el templo, y aunque sus amigas al principio no lo creian, era novia del Nicolas, claro que conociendo a Rey, hizo que Nicolas se afeitara y se cortara el cabello luciendo sus lindos ojos. Mientras Lita estaba con alguien que al menos no se parecia al chico que le rompio el corazón era el pelirubio que atendia la tienda de videojuegos nada más ni nada menos que Andrew, llevaban ya tiempo saliendo. Todo iba bien en la vida de todos estos chicos. Despúes de tanto relax en el parque decidieron ir al templo hikawa.

REY: Pasen, están en su casa.

SERENA: uyyy comics.

Se lanzó a leerlos.

MINA¿Con que aqui vive Rey y Nicolas?

REY¡Mina! (sonrojada)

MINA: Upss lo siento.

YATEN: vaya nunca había entrado a tu templo ni a tu casa pero veo que tienes buen gusto para decorar.

TAIKI Y AMY: Y muy ordenado.

REY: No que acomparación de cuarto de Serena.

SERENA¡Oye!

De pronto a todos les rugio el estomago en señal de que tenían hambre.

LITA: yo hare unos bocadillos.

ANDREW: Yo te ayudo.

MINA: Miralos que lindos se ven.

SERENA: Vaya es bueno ya no tener que luchar, estos momento jamás los teniamos, el relajarse, comer, dormir.

AMY: Tu siempre haces eso Serena.

SERENA (pensando): Ahh es cierto.

SEIYA: Tiene razón es bueno tener momentos juntos, todos nosotros... ¿No lo crees bombon?

SERENA: Claro.

MINA: Sin peleas, ni enemigos.

YATEN: todo es paz y tranquilidad.

TAIKI: Tiempo para estudiar.

AMY: Y aprender.

TODOS (con gota en la cabeza): Hay, no cambian.

LITA¿Quien quiere bolas de arroz?

SERENA¡Yo, Yo, yo primero!

MINA¡No, yo primero!

REY: Tranquilas hay suficientes para las todos.

Comieron tranquilamente platicando de cosas que les interresaban, dando sus opiniones y otras cosas. Pero todo se desvanecio cuando Haruka,Michiru, Setsuna y Horatu entraron a la casa con un gran apuro.

HARUKA¡Todos, levantense, algo horrible esta pasando en la ciudad!

TODOS¿¡QUE!?

MICHIRU: fuerzas obscuras atacan al mundo lo vi en mi espejo en todas los continentes, paises ciudades, esta pasando algo horrible

HOTARU: tienen que ayudarnos

SETSUNA: No hay tiempo.

SERENA: Vamos todos, no dejaremos que este planeta se destruya.

TODOS: Siii

AMY¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio, Transformación!

REY¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte, Transformación!

LITA:¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Jupiter, Transformacion!

MINA¡Por el poder del cristal del Planeta venus, Transformación!

SEIYA¡Poder de lucha estelar, Transformacion!

TAIKI¡Poder de creación estelar, Transformación!

YATEN¡Poder de curación estelar, Transformacion!

HARUKA¡Por el poder del planeta Urano, Transformación!

MICHIRU¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno, Transformación!

SETSUNA¡Por el poder del planeta Pluton, Transformación!

HOTARU¡Por el poder del planeta Saturno, Transformación!

SERENA¡¡¡¡ ETHERNAL SAILOR MOON!!!!

S. URANUS: es hora, vamos.

TODOS : SI.

Las sailor scouts y las sailor starslights salieron corriendo por las calles.

Todo el cielo se torno negro con un toque rojo, habia truenos y relampagos que caian en la tierra destruyendo lo que tocaban, se oian los gritos de la gente y veian como todo se destruia.

S. MOON: Es horrible.

Corrieron al centro de la ciudad había un tornado gigante, destruia todo lo que tocaba.

S. S Fighter: Que haremos.

S. Mercury sacó su computadora e investigo.

S. MERCURY: Adentro del tornado hay otra dimension de donde proviene todo esto, hay que entrar.

Todos entraron corriendo. Cuando entraron, solo había obscuridad, de pronto desaparecio el suelo y todos cayeron.

Sailor Moon al ver esto, vio el suelo, si caian moririan, tenia que hacer algo. Así que abrio sus hermosas y blancas alas, volo por todos y los sujeto. Pero un rayo proveniente de nose donde ataco a Sailor Moon por la espalda esta fue algo herida y su uniforme empezaba a desaparecer con listones rosas, por suerte todavia le quedaba fuerza en sus alas y logro poner a sus compañeron a salvo. Serena cayó al suelo, se había desmayado por el golpe de la espalda y volvio a la normalidad.

S.S FIGHTER:¡Bombon!

La sujetó en los brazos.

TODOS¡¡¡ SERENA !!!

Corrieron a ver.

S. MERCURY¡Su broche de Transformación!

Estaba cambiando, hasta que desaparecio. Serena recobró el sentido.

SERENA¿Oh no que hare?

Mercury sacó su computadora.

S. MERCURY: Se esta regenerando, el golpe no fue tan fuerte, hay que esperar a que repongas tus energias.

S. S HILER: No podemos esperar tanto.

S. S MAKER: No podemos regresarla corre un gran riesgo adentro y afuera.

S. VENUS: Tenemos que protegerla.

S. S FIGHTER: Yo lo haré.

TODOS: De acuerdo.

De pronto aparecio Sailor chibi moon y Sailor Chibi chibi Moon.

SERENA¿Que hacen aqui, es muy peligroso?

S. C Moon: Así nos dices, nosotras que venimos a ayudarte, no creas que eres la unica afectada el futuro tambien.

S PLUT¿que?

S. C MOON: Todo esta destruido.

SERENA: Tenemos que hacer algo o todo el universo se destruira.

De pronto en las manos de Serena aparecio el primer broche de Serena.

S. MARS: No pierdas tiempo transformate.

SERENA: Si. ¡Por el poder del prisma, lunar!

S S FIGHTER¡Wow¿ese era tu primer uniforme?

S. MOON: Si.

S. JUPITER: NO HAY TIEMPO

De pronto se pasaron a otra dimensión. Había una gran puerta, era muy grande como la de los castillos, se abrio de dos, y tenía un enorme candado. S. venus se asomo por el.

S VENUS: Oh No, adentro hay montones de personas de nuestra ciudad. Hay unos moustro feos hay,

TODOS¿QUE?

S. VENUS: Oh no los transformo en moustros.

S NEPTUNE: Dejemos de ver y ataquemos.

S. NEPTUNE¡ Maremoto de neptno!

Destruyo la puerta los moustro empezaron a atacar. S. Moon esperen ellos son personas.

S S MARS¿Que haremos?

S. MOON¡Tiara Lunar, acción!

Destruyo a los moustros que los mandaban.

S. S. MAKER: Así se hace.

S. C. MOON: Como volveremos a la normalidad a todas estas personas.

En el aire aparecio el cetro lunar.

S. MOON: Si

S. S Lights¿que es eso?

S. SCOUTS: Ahora sailor Moon

S. MOON : Curación Lunar, Acción

Todas las personas volvieron a la normalidad.

S. S HILER: Fabuloso.

En eso el broche de Serena volvio a convertirse, ahora en el segundo.

S. MERCURY: Vamos, ahora Sailor Moon

S. MOON¡Por el poder del cristal lunar!

Volvio a transformarse.

S. S. LIGHTS¡Wow!

En eso volvieron a transportarse a otra dimensión. Montones de moustros salieron de todos lados.

S. JUPITER¡Hojas de roble de jupiter!

Pero los moustros lo esquivaron y repitieron el mismo poder de Jupiter.

TODOS: AAAAAA

S: VENUS¡Beso de amor y belleza venus!

Los moustros hicieron lo mismo.

S. MERCURY: Rapsodia Acuati...

TODOS: Noooo

S. MERCURY: Tranquilos chicos ya lo se,hay que hacer algo.

TODOS: Hay Mercury.

De pronto salio un pequeño destello que se acercó a Sailor Moon. Se transformo en el baculo lunar.

S. JUPITER: Sailor Moon.

S. MOON¡Por el poder del alo de la princesa!

Todos los moustros desaparecieron. Pero aparecio otro, con grandes alas, Sailor Fighter atacó el moustro se desvanecio, pero se volvio a regenar, este atacó a Sailor Fighter, quien salio algo herido, el moustro trato de atacar a Sailor Moon, pero Fighter la protegio,

S.S FIGHTER: Vete de aqui.

S MOON: No, quiero morir contigo, pero no me pidas que me vaya.

En eso el moustro volvio a atacar pero cuando Fighte y Moon se abrazaron, el broche de Serena se transformo al tercer broche.

S. Moon¡Poder cosmico lunar transformcion!

Fighter, la observó y se sonrojo cuando se trasnformaba.

El moustro atacó pero Fighter y Moon resistieron.

De pronto Seiya y Serena se encontraban enfrente del milenio de plata entre ellos aparecio el baculo cosmico lunar de Serena.

SEIYA: Te amo bombon.

SERENA: Yo tambien.

En eso volvieron a la batalla y Uranus dijo

S. URANUS: Sailor Moon ahora.

S. MOON¡Espiral Lunar del corazón, Ataca!

El moustro desaparecio.

En eso se volvieron a transportar a otra dimensión, el demonio que hace mucho, poseio al papa de Hotaru apareció

MOUSTRO: Jajaja, sailor moon tu me debes una.

Ataco y esta salio lastimada

TODOS: Sailor Moon

Pero atacó el demonio y no dejaba mover a las sailor scouts y los sailor starlights

El demonio iba a atacar a Sailor Saturn.

S. MOON¡¡¡ NO!!!

En eso Saturn envio a Sailor Moon la copa lunar.

S. C MOON¡La copa lunar!

S. MOON¡Metamorfosis Lunar!

S. C C MOON: Chibi chibi, bonita hada.

MOUSTRO¿QUE? no puede ser.

S: VENUS: ahora.

S. MOON¡ Arco Iris Lunar del Corazón Ataca!

El demonio desaparecio.

En eso todos volvieron a la nomalidad.

S. Moon se desmayó Fighter la sostuvo.

S. MOON: Estoy bien.

En eso aparecio tres figuras negras.

S. C MOON¿que es eso?

Sombra 1: jajaja

Sombra2: moriran

Sombra 3: preparense.

En eso atacaron y todos salieron lastimados

S C MOON¿Que haremos?

En eso aparecio Eliot.

S C MOON: (sonrojada) Pegaso.

ElIOT: Tomen.

Aparecio un broche en las manos de Chibi Moon Sailor Moon

S.C Moon: Ahora.

S. MOON: Si

S. C Moon y Moon: Doble poder cosmico lunar.

S. S NEPTUNE: Ahora chicas.

S. MOON¡Sublime Meditación, Lunar!

SOMBRAS¡FIN DE LA FUNCIÓN!

Las sombras desaparecieron al instante.

ELLIOT: Bien hecho.

S. C MOON: (corriendo hacia Elliot) ¡Pegaso!

ELLIOT: hola Rini me da mucho gusto verte.

S. C. MOON: A mi igual.

ELLIOT: Lo siento, pero me debo ir.

S. C. MOON: (triste) Adios, pegaso

En eso aparecieron unas semillas estelares.

S.S MAKER: Miren eso.

Pero el resplandor desaparecio y aparecieron tres moustros.

Se fueron directo con las sailors scouts

S. MOON: Chicas.

S. MARS¡No, son demasiado fuertes!

S. JUPITER: vete de aqui.

S. VENUS: Huye, te mataran

S. MERCURY: Lights, protegan a la princesa.

En eso los moustros acorralaron a las sailor scouts, hicieron un circulo, en pocision de ataque, pero todas estaban muy debiles.

Los moustros atacaron, iban a tocar a las sailors scouts pero, Sailor Moon se interpuso.

S: MOON¡¡¡¡NOOO !!!!

Abrazó a las chicas, salio una energia que liquido a los moustros, las sailors estaban abrazadas, en eso los signos de los planetas de cada uno, replandecieron tan fuerte que el broche de Sailor Moon tomo un poco de energia. Aparecieron de nuevo más moustros, en eso Sailor Moon se elevo en el cielo y se transformo en ethernal, esta instantaneamente atacó, los moustros desaparecieron, pero esta no tenia su transformación al maximo. Y volvio a su anterior transformación.

S. MERCURY: todavia no obtiene toda su energia.

Las Starslights ayudaron a Sailor Moon a levantarse, y la ayudaron a caminar, cambiaron de dimensión se encontraban enfrente de una gran esfera de energía maligna. De esta salio una voz.

VOZ: jajaja, no tendran escapatoria.

Todas se pusieron en protección hacia la princesa, quien estaba con Fighter. El demonio atacó y las sailors resultaron gravemente heridas.

S: MOON¡¡¡¡CHICAS, NO!!!!

La esfera atacó hacia donde se encontraba Sailor Moon, Fighter se interpuso y fue atrapada por una campo de energía.

S. MOON¡Fighter!

La esfera desapareció y junto con Fighter las otras sailor despertaron, mal heridas. encontraron a Sailor Moon llorando en el suelo.

S. MERCURY: Sailor Moon, tranquila iremos a rescatarla

S. MARS: Pero debemos encontrar un lugar seguro.

S. JUPITER: No sabemos cuando podria cambiar de dimension.

S. VENUS: Y si hay moustros, no la prodemos defender.

S. URANUS: Ellas tienes razón debemos permanecer en un lugar seguro.

S.MOON¡No! fighter esta en problemas y no puedo descansar.

S. NEPTUNE: Pero, princesa

S. PLUT: corre un gran riesgo.

S. SATURN: no queremos que le pase nada.

S. C MOON: debes descansar.

S. C. C MOON: chibi chibi.

S.MOON¡No! No dejare que la persona que más quiero muera.

S. S MAKER: Iremos a rescatarla.

S. S. HILER: Si, nosotros tampoco descansaremos, ella es nuestra hermana, y no la dejaremos.

S. MARS¿pero que estoy diciendo, acaso las sailors scouts ya re rindieron?

S. MERCURY: Sailor Moon tiene razón hay que rescatar a fighter.

S. JUPITER: Si

S: MOON: Si, vamos chicas la teletransportación.

TODOS: Si.

S: MERCURY¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio!

S. MARS¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta marte!

S. JUPITER¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta jupiter!

S. VENUS¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus!

S. URANUS¡Por el poder del planeta Urano !

S. NEPTUNE¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno!

S. PLUT¡Por el poder del planeta Pluton!

S. SATURN¡Por el poder del planeta Saturno!

S. C. MOON: (en sus brazos llevaba a chibi chibi moon) ¡Por el poder del prisma Lunar!

TODAS¡¡¡¡TELETRANSPORTACIÓN!!!!!

Llegaron a donde esta la energia maligna.

VOZ: Vaya, vaya, veo que me encontraron.

S. MOON¿donde tienes a fighter?

Salio la esfera, adentro estaba Fighter.

S.FIGHTER¡Bombón!

Todas atacaron pero ninguno de sus poderes lo derroto.

S.MOON¡Sublime Meditacion Lunar!

Pero no le hizo ni un rasguño.

S. MOON: No puede ser.

VOZ¿eso es todo lo que tienen?

Todas volvieron a atacar, pero fue en vano.

VOZ: Vean lo que le hago a su amiga.

Empezó a emitir energia

S. S FIGHTER: Aaaaaaa

S. MOON¡¡¡NOO!!!

Corrio hacia donde se encontraba.

S. MARS¡Sailor Moon, No!

S. MERCURY¡Moriras!

S. Moon no escucho, ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida con que la persona que ella más amaba estuviera a salvo, ese sentimiento, fue tan grande, pero tan grande, que Sailor Moon, logro transformarse por si sola en ethernal.

S. S . FIGHTER¡Lo logró!

TODOS: Siiiii

En eso Fighter y Moon se encontraron en presencia de la princesa Kakyu y de la pequeña Chibi Chibi.

S. S. FIGHTER; ¡Princesa!

P.K: hola, mi estrella fugaz, vine hasta aqui porque vi la maravillosa energia de la pequeña Chibi Chibi, tenia una luz de esperanza, tan grande pero tan grande, que vine hasta aqui. Sailor Moon...

S. MOON¿SI?

PK: Chibi Chibi y yo te tenemos un regalo.

En sus mano aparecio... **::: seiya.serena.luna: No se como se llama, lo que le dio chibi chibi a Sailor Moon cuando esta toco su baculo:::**

PK: Es hora, sailor Moon, vence al mal.

S. MOON: Si.

Volvieron a la batalla

S.MOON. ¡¡¡ POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADA !!!

VOZ¡¡¡ NOOOOOOOO!!!

La energia maligna desaparecio. Salieron a la luz del sol afuera estaba toda la gente, alegre y aplaudiendoles por el rotundo exito

Gente¡¡ Si, sailor Moon, hurra, viva Sailor Scouts y Sailors StarLights, viva viva!!

El cielo se despejo lo pajaros cantaban, las mariposas revoloteaban, la gente empezó a salir de sus guaridas y un rayo de la luna, hizo que se reconstruyera toda la ciudad, en eso, justo en el centro de la ciudad salio un palacio echo del cristal mas fino.

S.MOON¿Será posible?

TODOS¿QUE?

S. MOON¡Pero si es Tokio de cristal!

S. MARS¿pero?, se supone que no iba a existir porque tu estarias con endimion pero ahora que estas con Seiya, es imposible que se funde.

Enfrente de todos ellos, aparecio la Reina Serenity y todas las personas que Sailor Moon conocio en todo su transcurso, estaba la princesa del planeta de Fuego, tambien elliot, sailor Galaxia y otras Sailors que dejaron en el pasado su vida del mal. Todos estaban ahí Luna, tambien Artemis y hasta Diana.

R. Serenity: Bienvenida Hija.

S. MOON¿pero? Madre, no se supone que tokio de cristal solo se fundiria si yo permanecia con el principe endimion?

R. SERENITY: Todo esto que ves, fue echo por tu amor y el de ese joven. No importa con quien estes con tu amor y esperanza que tenias sobre este planeta de mantenerlo a salvo, y a todos sus habitanres se fundo Tokio de cristal.

S. MOON: Seiya..

todos las sailors y Lights volvieron a la normalidad. Seiya fue con Serena y la abrazó.

R. SERENITY: Ustedes serán muy felices.

En eso pregonaron las campanas de la iglesia. Era Serena que al fin y con sus amigas, cumplieron sus sueños más deseados, casarse con el hombre de su vida, Serena y Seiya, Yaten y Mina, Amy y Taiki, Lita y Andrew y Rey y Nicolas. Todos estaban destinados a vivir en paz, armonia y felicidad.

Al pasó del tiempo la princesa Serena tuvo a una pequeña y adorable niña.

N. R. SERENA: A ella le pondremos como la niña que cayó del cielo y que se hizo pasar como mi hermana. CHIBI CHIBI.

R. SEIYA: Claro, sabes bombon.

N. R SERENA: Dime

R. SEIYA: No importa los obstaculos que nos depare el futuro nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, ni siquiera el destino nos podrá Separar.

N. R. SERENA: Si, es cierto.

Y se fundieron en un tierno y dulce besó. Los dos salieron al patio del palacio, estaban ahí Amy con Taiki, quienes habían tenido un bello niño al que le pusieron Julio como su escritor favorito Julio Verne tenia el cabello cafe con rayos azules, Mina y Yaten tuvieron a un niño al que bautizaron con el mismo nombre del padre Yaten, era identico a este, pero tenia la actitus y los bellos ojos de su madre, Lita y Andrew tuvieron a una niña de cabellos, rojos y ojos azules, con mucha fuerza y gran capacidad para los videojuegos la llamaron veronica, Rey y Nicolas tuvieron a una niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes, era muy tierna timida como su padre pero a la vez muy temperamental como su madre. Hotaru, jugaba con Rini, quien como fue pasando el tiempo se convirtio en la prima de Serena, Setsuna, jamás volvio a quedarse en soledad, ya no tenia que aguardar la puerta del tiempo, Haruka y Michiru adoptaron a la pequeña Hotaru, quienes hacian una linda familia. Todos vivian felices, y así será por toda la eternidad.

R. SEIYA: Te amo bombon

N. R SERENA: Yo tambien.

Y se volvieron a besar en un besó tierno y dulce a la vez. Reinaron por siempre a tokio de cristal, lo protegieron de cualquier amenaza y cuidaron a quien en el futuro reinaria la pequeña Chibi Chibi. Y todos vivieron felices para siempre.


End file.
